


driving you mad and crazy

by socioloeygy (loeyfy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bonding, Demon Byun Baekhyun, Demon King Park Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Mates, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/socioloeygy
Summary: Chanyeol already spent a century acting as a human. Changing places as he changes his identity. A year in as a college boy now, it seems like his betrothed have had enough with the chase already & showed up in his dorm.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 29





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted in my twitter acc (@loeyfy) as an ongoing tweetfic. will be updated first there and will be updated here after much later on once i deemed the number of updates in twitter appropriate to form one chapter.

"Game's over, my Lord. The bond has to be fulfilled soon."

Sighing, Chanyeol dropped his belongings by his bed and gestured Baekhyun to sit. He didn't expect this night to turn like this.  "What's with the rush?" He asked whilst removing his specs.

The demon in front of him responded with a sharp glare and a light bulb exploded.  "Rush? You must have gone stupid while staying here, My Lord." Baekhyun stated almost flatly, not breaking the eye contact with the demon king.

"Watch your mouth." The demon in disguise warned but his betrothed couldn't care less. He have waited enough and the bond cannot be  pushed back any longer either. If Chanyeol will refuse to go back with him to perform the bond then everything will be in chaos. In chaos in a sense that nothing will go in favor of Hell.

"Not when a new prophecy has been revealed and you, My King, is out here  disguising as a mere human." The white-haired demon spat out. Chanyeol can already sense a different wave of emotions coming from the former and he knows he won't return to their kingdom without him.

"State the prophecy." Chanyeol ordered,  in which received another glare that caused another bulb to blow up.

"You will die. All of us are at the hands of the good forces if we fail to fulfill the bond on the nearing lunar eclipse."

  
  


"When was this read?" As he threw this question, Chanyeol's appearance started to change.  His hair started having fiery red streaks, blending with his jet black hair as it also increased in length. His body is becoming more defined as his face shifted from the nerdy college student look to a more fierce one.  And Baekhyun can't help but let out a small smile.  Oh, how much he had missed seeing those mismatched irises of his Lord. Burning red on the right and a striking silver white on the left.

_ Colors that match their hair. _

"I saw it last week, not read." The smaller demon answered whilst indulging himself with the view of Chanyeol's original appearance. It's been a century since he last saw him without a facade and it'll be a lie if he'll say that seeing the demon king right now doesn't affect him.

Upon hearing those words, Chanyeol looked at him. Distrust. He can see it flashing in his eyes.

"You are not a fallen angel to have such ability. And even so, no one has the ability to see a prophecy aside from having it read." The King stated as a matter of fact.  Not believing Baekhyun at all.

"My bad then since I did see it and confirmed it to Kyungsoo. His reading proved that my prediction is true." Baekhyun said.

"Prophecies and predictions are our guidance despite being the evil forces in this world, Chanyeol." He added.

"We cannot take chances or else—"

"I know." Chanyeol said, cutting him off. Pushing his hair back, the demon king proceeded on striding towards his betrothed. Leaning down, strands of hair fell to decorate his face. "I like this chain on your face, babe. When did you get them?"

Scoffing, Baekhyun took the end of the chain on his face where a feather lies.  "Five decades ago. To prove a point." As he muttered the last words, Chanyeol noticed how the smaller gritted his teeth and how his eyes flicked with anger.

"What point is there to prove?"  Chanyeol asked, chuckling as he took his betrothed's hand that holds the feather. Looking at it, questions of how and where the smaller got it filled his head.

"Oh, My Lord. You don't know the rumors that run inside the kingdom that I have to handle most of them on my own."

"Oh?" As much as Chanyeol would like to sound amused, the feather that is attached on Baekhyun's chain still bothers him.

"Humans, they are not above me, Chanyeol." Baekhyun started before taking a red bunch of Chanyeol's hair between his fingers to tuck it on the taller's ear.  "They are a million steps below me and I will not let them have a piece of what's mine." A vicious smile made its way on Baekhyun's face, matching the fire in his eyes.  This amazed the demon king but anger seethe inside him the moment that he was able to put the pieces together.

"This feather—"  Brushing off Chanyeol's hand from the feather, Baekhyun took the chain off from his face. Pretending to take a closer look on the feather.  If one would take a quick glance at him, the feather would be barely noticeable.  That's why Baekhyun made sure to flaunt it earlier.  Upon seeing the demon king's reaction, the smile on Baekhyun's face did not falter even a bit. Instead, it grew.

"Rumors for the past decades said that you went here because of...someone." Baekhyun started.  "I did not believe them first but they did not stop. They will talk despite not knowing what you really look like while in here. And since I know you no matter your disguise is and wherever you go, I decided to see things for myself." He added before throwing a glance to Chanyeol.

The taller one looked like he was taken aback because of what he heard and that angers Baekhyun even more.  "He looks okay, that's what I thought when I saw that sorry excuse of a lover of yours here. I thought he'll be just another fuck for you at first."

"But he knows who you are. What you are." Baekhyun trailed off. His smile turned into a smirk. "You gave that bitch the only piece left from your angel wings and I know I have to take it. No human deserves this vital piece of your being, My Lord."

Upon hearing the mocking tone from the smaller demon, Chanyeol knew his betrothed will fear nothing now. Even him. Even the fact that he can erase him from this world. Even if he is the King of Hell.  The little demon fears no one and that's the very reason why he was chosen.  Chosen to be his mate. To be the other ruler of the underworld.

Because every part of Baekhyun, every aspect of him defines— shows what Hell is. What Hell is supposed to be.  It is evil. Menacing and vicious.

_ The place where all the evil bringer and evil itself resides. _

Chanyeol would like to get mad. He wants to burn the man in front of him. Show him that he can't get away from all the things that he did.  He wanted to show all the madness and anger in him but he won't. He knows better than to cause a ruckus here.  Gritting his teeth because of anger instead, Chanyeol cupped the side of Baekhyun's head before raking a handful of the silver white hair.

Gripping on it ever so slightly before tugging it, he can only do so much. He wanted to inflict more pain than this but seeing the smirk on Baekhyun's face, never leaving but becoming more confident.

"What did you do?" The demon king asked. Six decades ago, his lover disappeared without leaving a trace. He tried looking for him but no clue was left. No hint of where he have gone even after  a decade passed.  He's already close to believing that his power and ability as a demon is diminishing by then.

"Sent him to heaven where he belongs since he's so nice and kind. The God there would like to have him there."  Sent him to heaven only meant one thing—

"I killed him after taking what's mine. I was really amazed by my skills because you never found him, never found out what I did."  After saying those, Baekhyun darted his tongue out to lick his own lips before clicking his tongue. Another tug on his hair and Chanyeol let go.

"You—" Chanyeol muttered and shook his head, a laugh of disbelief accompanying his actions. "You little piece of evil."

Fixing the chain on his face once again, Baekhyun smiled. Almost too pleased with what he heard. 

"I am, my love."

"He'll be reincarnated." Chanyeol spat out.

"And I'll kill him again. And again. Until you decided to only look at me. Until you realized that no one will have you other than me. That there's no other mate for the King because I am enough to be the only one for you." Baekhyun retorted, voice laced with different emotions.  Baekhyun is not one to back down. What he wants is what he gets.

More than a century ago after their betrothal, the little demon already made sure in their kingdom that no one will be allowed to lay a finger on the demon king. He made sure to let everyone know of who he is.  _ Of who he is in the demon king's life. _

That's why it was a jab at his established confidence and position as the chosen one for the King when the rumors started flying around their kingdom.  Because for Baekhyun, the demon king leaving the underworld is supposed to be a simple  game of chase but the king decided to be involved with a mortal.

And so, he just played along in his own way.

It was, at first, supposed to be a dreading torture to the king's mortal lover but when Baekhyun saw the feather hanging on the mortal's neck, he didn't hesitate

to kill him in a snap.  And he regrets nothing.

"So go back with me, My Lord. You have no other choice anyway."  It was an invitation that Chanyeol can't turn down despite wanting to for Baekhyun already left no room for him to disagree.

_ Oh, the power of this demon in front of him. _


	2. two

The demon king is not gonna lie. Hell right now feels so familiar yet foreign. He's been away for a century and he can tell how a lot of things changed. It's evident how Baekhyun ran the underworld despite not being officially bonded with the king. 

"My King." A succubus appeared right in front of Chanyeol and offered a bow. "Welcome back."

Chanyeol only responded with a nod before going straight towards his throne. It still looks the same, just as how it looks when he left except there is another seat beside it.  Looking sleek and matching the aura of his throne. Chanyeol doesn't have to think to know who owns the said throne. It is clearly Baekhyun's.

He took a sit on his throne and upon doing so, he felt a surge of energy. Chanyeol almost forgot how sitting in this very throne gives  him more sense of power. It solidifies the fact that he is indeed the ruler of the underworld. A century have passed but it still feels the same.

"I see. Baekhyun succeeded on bringing you back here." Another demon appeared, walking towards the succubus from earlier.  "But where is Baekhyun?" The demon added, looking around.

"He went back to his room. And nice seeing you again, Kyungsoo." Said Kyungsoo responded with a smile before taking a book out from his cloak.

"It was a long time, Your Highness." He said, offering the book.  Bowing his head while reaching both hands where the book lies. "Take this. I wrote down the prophecies that I have seen from the past decades and you will see how they changed."

Chanyeol only have to snap and the book is already on his hand. It is black, not as thick as he  expected it to be but it is heavy due to the leather covering. "Baekhyun told me about his vision. How is that possible that he was able to have one?"

Raising his head to stand straight, Kyungsoo saw the confusion marring the king's face.  "Even I do not the answer." He said. 

"Only your mate can provide that." Kyungsoo added.

"I don't think he knows either." Chanyeol said almost too sure.

Kyungsoo shakes his with this before prompting himself to leave but not without leaving a few words.

"You'll never know unless you ask, Chanyeol."

—

"Why are you here?" Chanyeol asked for the moment that he entered his chamber, he was greeted by a man sitting on his bed.

"I'm about to sleep." Baekhyun responded whilst putting away the chain from his face.  Confused, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow before walking towards  his wardrobe.

"This is my room." The demon king flatly stated while shrugging off his clothes, leaving him with only his leather pants. His toned back being displayed for Baekhyun to indulge when Chanyeol turned his back to go to his closet.

"Hm." Baekhyun hummed, drumming his fingers on the bed. "I like your tattoo. I didn't know you have one."  Seeing how the demon king ignored his statement, the little demon decided to appreciate the tattoo.

_A serpent and a phoenix._

Unlike the tales in the mortal world where the serpent and phoenix are depicted as enemies hence illustrated to be always fighting, Chanyeol's tattoo is different. The serpent seemed to have found its home on the phoenix. Wrapped on one of the phoenix's feet while crawling  on the its body, circling on the neck before meeting the phoenix's head.

"One _wrong_ move and the serpent will kill the phoenix." Baekhyun stated, breaking the silence whilst getting the demon king's attention once again.  Pulling out a black silk pajama bottoms,  Chanyeol proceeded on stripping further before quickly putting on the said pants.

Baekhyun can sense something different from the king but he paid no heed and make himself feel more comfortable on the bed. Watching how Chanyeol immediately, laid down a bit far from his liking. 

"If you're sleeping here, I'll be putting a distance between us." Chanyeol spat.  This made Baekhyun smile, oh his beloved is still trying too hard. Fighting against their fate.

Moving closer towards Chanyeol is easy and the little demon did just that.  On his hands and knees, he crawled towards the demon king. And when he is close, he leaned down to stare directly on Chanyeol's eyes.  At first, there's none and the next he saw the dancing shifts of emotions in Chanyeol's eyes. With a smile, Baekhyun reached out his right hand  and tried touching Chanyeol's face only to be stopped by a firm grip around his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chanyeol's face shows nothing but his eyes tell a lot and it made Baekhyun feel chuffed.

Without answering, Baekhyun leaned down further to meet  the demon king's lips. Resting his lips against it lightly and steady. He felt how Chanyeol tensed up and from there he leaned back to look at him.

"Oh I don't know what I am doing, My Lord." Baekhyun whispered, witnessing how Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and how  a fire started to spark in his eyes.

_ "Maybe trying to be the serpent?" _

And Baekhyun leaned down once again, this time initiating it to be more than just a peck.  It took a few more seconds before Baekhyun received a response from Chanyeol. Slow movements of their lips then turned into a fiery one.

As Chanyeol's tongue graced its way passed Baekhyun's wet lips, his grip on the latter's wrist loosened up and traveled towards  Baekhyun's back. Guiding him fast on top of him before pulling him down to wrapped his arms around the little demon's waist while his other hand raked on Baekhyun's hair. Gripping it harshly but not pulling him away.

It was hot and just like what Baekhyun wanted.  Minutes passed by with only the noise of their lips, gasps and moans floating around the demon king's chamber. And Baekhyun can't deny that he wanted more. More than just the king's lips against his. More than just the hands keeping him still.

_ He wanted more.  _ But Chanyeol doesn't. When the demon king pulled him away, he's still in haze. Lips swollen and wet, his gaze unsteady. Baekhyun's disheveled state is pleasing but not enough to push for more.

"Let's sleep." Chanyeol said nonchalantly, pushing the little demon away. 

It took a few seconds before Baekhyun got out of his disoriented state. Shifting a bit to move on Chanyeol's side. Snuggling against the demon king's side whilst resting a hand on the latter's chest.

Sleeping would have been easier but Chanyeol thinks that the words  that Baekhyun whispered against his ears before sleeping will be forever running in his head.

_ "One wrong move, My Lord. One wrong move."  _


End file.
